I'll Just Send You A Heart
by dragonlord715
Summary: Solangelo, after BOO. Oneshot. Just a bucket load of fluff. Please R&R! They sat and cuddled for a while. This helped, but didn't fully unravel the knot that had been in Nico's stomach ever since Will was assigned this quest.


**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **(A/N: This is pretty much Solangelo trash/fluff/angst that was written at a very late time. Review! It keeps writers writing.)**

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" Nico asked Will as they packed Will's backpack for the trip. Will shoved a second orange T-shirt into his faded blue pack.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully by the end of this week." Nico's hands stilled as he stared at Will for a little bit.

"But thats like a full six days away!" Nico then realized how whiny that sounded. Will didn't seem to mind and only looked at him with a faintly amused look on his face.

"Nico di Angelo, are you going to miss me?" _Yes._ Nico scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Solace. I'll be fine." Will smiled and pulled Nico into his chest. Nico stiffened before relaxing into the son of Apollo's arms. Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist before slowly leaning back against the bed.

"I'll miss you too, Death Boy."

"Don't call me that."

"I definitely won't do that." they sat and cuddled for a while, and it helped. But still it didn't fully unravel the knot that had been growing in Nico's stomach ever since Will was assigned this quest.

"I don't want you to die." Nico muttered, turning around and pressing his face into Will's shoulder so the words came out muffled.

"Nico," Will put a thumb on his chin, and pushed Nico's face up so that he was looking into clear-cut blue eyes, "I'm not going to die."

"Everybody does." Nico was shaking now, and tears were threatening to come afloat.

"Nico. I'm going to come back to you." Will pulled Nico into another hug, enveloping the Ghost King in much-needed warmth.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Will kept his arms around Nico, smelling like sunshine and cookies and grass, before he suddenly straightened up, "I've got an idea."

"What is it, Solace?"

"Send me your heart."

"What?"

"Okay, so I have this Korean friend who showed me these 'hearts' that you send your friends or lovers." Nico blushed.

"What?" he turned around and stared at Will, confusion written all over his face.

"Whenever you feel alone, just make one of these and 'send' it to me," Will made a fist, excluding his index finger and thumb, which he crossed, making something that remotely resembled a heart, "Like this."

"That's so weird."

"Nico."

"What?"

"I think its cute." Will said, beaming when Nico imitated the 'heart'.

"Whatever, Solace." Nico said, waving his hand. He was surprised to find the knot had finally untangled.

"Come on, di Angelo. I've still got to finish packing."

* * *

"I'll see you in one week, Ghost Boy, so remember-"

"-don't shadow travel, don't summon skeletons, etc. I get it Solace, you've told me about seven times." Will wrapped his arms around Nico. Nico hugged him back.

"I'm just going to miss you, di Angelo." he pouted, with his chin on Nico's head.

"Same." Nico muttered. They drew apart, and as Will started picking up his stuff, Nico thought about Will's ridiculous Korean hearts.

"Whenever you miss me, just send me a heart." Will winked at him. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Definitely, Solace." he said sarcastically. Will grinned before leaning in for a kiss. Nico closed his eyes and savoured it, grabbing the back of Will's neck to draw him closer.

"Nico, you're going to make me want to stay forever." Will groaned, as he pulled away.

"That's the point." the Italian replied with a smirk. Will gave a breathless chuckle.

"Will, it's time." Chiron said, gesturing towards the truck that was waiting.

"Yeah," Will walked away, waving behind him, "Bye, Nico. I love you." Nico's eyes widened at the endearment, before he gave a quick grin.

"I love you too, Solace." Will's answering smile was brighter than the sun. He jogged away, sending Nico a heart. Nico smiled, and before he could help himself, sent one back.

* * *

Later, as Nico went to the campfire, he swore that he could see and feel Will in everything. In the warm, flickering fire that Will always insisted they sit next to, in the beautiful music Apollo cabin always made, and in the plays put on that Will always enthusiastically supported.

In the flickering light, and the slight odor of burning wood and marshmallows, Nico's chest ached. So he slowly made a Korean heart with his hands. And the ache ceased.

 _This fic is dedicated to my Korean best friend who is really cool and told me about this symbol._

 **(A/N: This fic is pretty much trash. Sorry about that. I hope that you still enjoyed the fluff. Review! Its what keeps writers writing.**


End file.
